


The Ghost On The 3rd Floor

by xBlackButterflyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackButterflyx/pseuds/xBlackButterflyx
Summary: Zosan AU, One Piece / Scooby Doo crossover fic. In an attempt to not get involved with the Halloween celebrations this year, and to have a break from their job, the Strawhats' agree to stay in a secluded hotel for two weeks. However things go wrong when they let Luffy pick out where they are staying and they end up on another mystery case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the onepiecehalloweenfanfiction project 2014.
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

“When are we getting there? I’m so hungry~.”

“You’re the one who picked this place,” Nami scolds as she hits Luffy over the head for the umpteenth time, “So it’s your fault if you’re hungry. You shouldn’t have picked a place so far away!”

“Wasn’t that the point of this trip, Nami-San?” Robin interjects with a small smirk on her face, as she gives Luffy a packet of sweets to keep him quiet for a bit. Nami grumbles and slumps back in her seat.

“Nami-Swan’s so wonderful when she’s angry,”

Zoro snorts as he watches the idiot blonde wiggle in his seat, unsurprised when the man stops to glare at him, “got a problem, marimo?”

“Yeah, with your curly eyebrows.”

“You shit-head!” Sanji screeches as he reaches over the frightened Chopper, the poor reindeer who’s buckled up between them, and attempts to fight with the green haired man.

“Everyone stop messing around! I’m trying to drive!” Usopp shouts over the commotion and glances to the map that Robin is holding then looks to Zoro and Sanji through the rear view mirror, “We’re not that far away now anyway, so if you two want to fight, wait until we get out of this van!”

Sanji and Zoro turn their deadly glares from each other towards him and he gulps, turning back to concentrate at the road.

“Usopp’s right. And if you break anything, you’ll be paying for it, with interest.”

“Hai~ Nami-swan~.”

Zoro grumbles in reply as he looks out the window. He reckons that’s fair, besides the added interest of course, as this van is Usopp’s pride and joy after all, which it is to all of them really. They call the van Merry, and though it may be small, it’s still big enough for them all to travel in and solve mysteries together.

He doubts they would all be friends right now if it wasn’t for Luffy. The energetic boy just turned up out of nowhere and recruited them all one by one to go on adventures with him, and that’s how it all started. The real intention was to travel and explore the world, the solving mysteries part of the whole thing just happened randomly. More often than not, they’d end up somewhere which was haunted, or where people were being chased away by ‘monsters’, and got rid of the pests. In the end they came up with a name and started solving mysteries officially. Their gang became known as Strawhat Incorporated - though people just call them the Strawhats’, for short.

* * *

“I'm hungry~”, Luffy whines, now finished with the pack of sweets. Zoro rolls his eye at their captain’s behaviour and the rest ignore the whining for the remainder of the trip.

A quiet rumble of thunder can be heard as the Merry slowly comes to a stop, and a flash of lightning has them jumping in their seats. The hotel they are supposed to staying in is a large building which looks old and creepy, the thunder and lightning not helping the appearance one bit.

“L-Luffy,” Usopp says, frightened, as he grips the steering wheel with his hands, and his knees knock together, “We can’t go in there.”

“Eh~? Why not?”

“What do you mean why not?!” Usopp shrieks, “This place looks haunted!”

“Shishishishi! It looks fun~!”

Before anyone can try and stop him, Luffy has jumped out of the van and made his way over to the hotel door, "Come on mina~! Let's have an adventure~!"

One by one, they give in and get out of the van, carrying their luggage, as they follow after their captain. The place is dark when they step inside, and Usopp and Chopper cling to each other as they try to follow after their nakama. Another strike of lightning, and they scream as it reveals the face of a skeleton, right in front of them.

“Yohohohoho~!”

The lights turn on and the gang stare eyes-wide as a skeleton mask is removed. In front of them stands, not a skeleton, but a tall, skinny man, with a large, black afro. The man is wearing a black coat with orange inner linings, and a black top hat and trousers, as well as a blue cravat.

He grins and laughs, spinning his purple cane, “Yohohohoho, My name is Brook and I own this hotel. This place is one of the most haunted hotels in the world,” he brags.

“Haunted?!” Chopper, Usopp, and Nami shriek.”

“Don’t worry,” Brook chuckles, “It’s just a ploy to bring people in. You’d be surprised at how many people travel around looking to stay in places like this. Though, then again, a few people have died here so who knows, there may be ghosts floating around after all, Yohohohoho!”

“Right, that’s it, we’re leaving,” Nami says as she turns around, Chopper and Usopp agreeing straight away and following after her towards the door.

“I’m just kidding,” Brook calls out, “Please stay. You’ve already paid online for the rooms, right? We don’t give refunds.”

Usopp and Chopper sigh, knowing that they’d definitely have to stay here now that Nami can’t get her refund.

The orange-haired woman turns back around and frowns as she ponders, “So, what you’re basically saying is that this hotel isn’t haunted, it’s just made to seem like it to get people to stay here?”

“Yohohohoho, that is correct.”

“So, it’s like Halloween all year round?”

“Yes, in a way, I suppose it is. Now young Miss, may I see your panties?”

Nami fumes with rage and whacks him on the head before giving Luffy the same treatment, “You knew about this didn’t you?! We all agreed that we’d take this trip to get away from all the Halloween celebrations this year!”

“Shishishishi! I did, but isn’t this much more fun than going to a normal, boring hotel?”

“Of course it isn’t!” Nami, Chopper, and Usopp shout.

Brook laughs at their antics before he starts heading off, “I have to get back to work, please check in then head to your rooms, I’m sure you’re all exhausted from the journey. Breakfast is served between 8-11am. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Once the hotel owner has disappeared through the large double doors to their right, the gang head across the hall and over to the reception desk.

Sanji swoons when he sees the beautiful pink-haired lady sitting behind the desk, hair in two high pigtails, with flower shaped black and white hairpins and wearing a red crown with a cross on top, “Sweet mellorine~, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance~.”

Sanji grins with hearts in his eyes and gently takes a hold of her hand to place a gently kiss. Before his lips even touch the smooth skin, the woman pulls her hand away and rolls her eyes at his behaviour.

She pops her chewing gum and blows another bubble as she glances to them briefly, popping it once more as she hands Nami their room keys after checking them in on the computer, “Third floor, rooms’ are up those stairs. If you need anything call the desk and ask for Moriah.”

“But your name is Perona.” Zoro says as he notices the name tag. He reckons that she isn’t wearing a uniform, as she is dressed in a long sleeved white top with a black skull on the front, a short red mini-skirt with matching red buckled boots to match, and black and white striped tights.

“So?” Perona replies as she pops another bubble with her chewing gum, “I don’t want to deal with you lot while you’re here. You’re not cute.”

Zoro glares at the woman, who glares back, and he growls when he is pushed towards the staircase by Sanji, “Don’t be rude to a lady, and hurry up. We wouldn’t want you to get lost.”

“Didn’t know you cared so much,” he replies sarcastically.

“Like I’d care about a shit-head like you.”

They continue bickering as the gang make their way up the staircase, the wooden steps creaking under their feet. Several minutes later, after taking three or four turns in the corridor, they finally reach their rooms.

Nami stops them and hands out the room keys, “Ok, Robin and I will take one room, Zoro and Sanji in another, and Luffy, Usopp and Chopper in the third."

"I’m not sharing a room with him!" Both Zoro and Sanji complain as they glare at each other.

Nami sighs in annoyance and places her hand on her hip, “Stop whining and get some sleep. It’s late and I don’t want to deal with you two right now. Come on Robin, let’s go to bed. And you Luffy, if you don’t go to sleep you will be getting no breakfast in the morning.”

Luffy whines before quickly going into his room with Usopp and Chopper, as Sanji huffs and fumbles to open the door to his room. Once it is open he steps inside, and out of instinct he glares at Zoro as the swordsman follows in behind him and the blonde sighs as he places his luggage on the floor beside the bed, “I can’t believe I have to sleep in the same room as you for a week.”

“In a double bed too.”

“And in a double be- What?!” Sanji screeches and his eyes widen when he notices that there is indeed only a double bed in the room.

“I’m not happy about it either shit-cook, but there’s nothing we can do about it now. Let’s just get some sleep. Maybe we can get someone to swap with one of us in the morning.” Zoro says as he places his swords against the wall near the window, and strips down to his boxers before climbing under the bed covers.

“Fine,” Sanji huffs, “Just stay on your side and I’ll stay on my side.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the green haired-man grumbles.

Sanji follows suit and gets into bed in just his boxers, both of them facing away from each other as they lay and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Not long after they’ve fallen asleep, a loud crash along with several screams, jolt them out from their slumber. Sanji quickly pulls on his trousers and rushes out into the hallway, Zoro following after him in just his boxers. Nami and Robin, as well as a few other guests, who are staying at the hotel, join them with worried expressions.

“What’s all this screaming about, I’m trying to sleep,” a tall man with red hair growls.

“They seem to be coming from our captain’s room,” Robin muses out loud.

More screams and crashes can be heard before Usopp and Chopper rush out of their room, clinging onto each other and wailing.

“Oi, what’s going on you two?” Sanji asks, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“T-there is a ghost!” Usopp screeches, eyes-wide.

A booming laugh sends shivers down their spines and Sanji doesn’t have a chance to dodge before their energetic captain comes running out of his room with a wide grin on his face, and collides into him, sending them both crashing to the floor.

“Zehahahaha!”

Usopp and Chopper quickly hide behind Zoro, and the Strawhats’ can’t believe their eyes when the ghost of a large man towers over them. “Leave, and stay away from my treasure! Or you will regret the day you stepped foot in this building!”

In a blink of an eye the ghost vanishes in a cloud of smoke, leaving them staring, some in shock, others in fright, as the smoke clears.

“What’s going on up here? I heard screaming.” Brook asks worriedly as he comes into view from around the corner.

“There was a ghost!” Usopp screeches, still cowering behind Zoro.”

“A ghost?! Where?!”

“It’s gone now, Brook-San, though it’s possible that the ghost has possessed someone and is going to make us murder each other in our sleep.”

“Robin?! Don’t say things like that!”

“Don’t worry Usopp that probably wouldn’t happen. Not yet anyway.”

“Robin-Chwan’s~ so wonderful when she’s being morbid~”

“Idiot cook,” Zoro mumbles, earning him a swift kick to the shin and a deadly glare.

The other guests who had joined them out in the hallway have already gone back to their rooms, seemingly undisturbed by the revelation of a ghost threatening them to leave. Before the cook and the marimo start fighting, Brook interrupts and assures them that it is safe to stay and go back to their rooms, leaving them with the promise of a breakfast fit for a king in the morning as an apology for the disturbance.

With a few sleepy mumbles of goodnight to each other, the Strawhats’ make their way back into their rooms.

Sanji takes his trousers back off as he gets to the bed, and out of the corner of his eye he catches Zoro gazing at him, “what the hell are you looking at, shit-head?”

Zoro quickly looks away from him and gets into bed, “Nothing”, he says as he lies on his side, facing away from the blonde.

Sanji glances to the green-haired man in confusion then neatly folds his trousers and places them with the rest of his clothes before getting into bed. He turns towards Zoro’s back and bites his lip as he glances over the man. _What was with that weird look he gave me earlier…? I’ll ask him. Is he still awake?_

“Oi, Marimo...”

“What?” Zoro turns in the bed to face Sanji and his one remaining eye widens slightly when he realises how close they are. He didn’t expect the cook to looking directly at him when he turned around. He can tell he’s gone red at the proximity and hopes that it’s too dark for Sanji to notice.

“....What do you think about that ghost?”

“......why are you asking?”

“Just wondering...Do you think it’s real?”

“When have they ever been real, shit-cook?”

“Well, you never know. Maybe ghosts are real, it’s just we always end up finding the fakes’ instead…”

Zoro is slightly confused. What is with this sudden conversation? When Sanji first spoke to him just now, he expected a completely different question, mainly to do with being caught staring at him earlier.

Instead of replying, he stays silent, and Zoro finds himself intently gazing at the blonde’s face; the way his bangs have fallen to one side, letting him see both of those curly eyebrows, and those amazing deep, ocean blue eyes which he loves so much. He can’t help but to turn his gaze to the cook’s lips. He’s imagined kissing those lips so many times; he reckons the cook’s would be soft, unlike his.

As he looks back to the blonde’s eyes he blushes, noticing Sanji staring just as attentively at him. He quickly turns back around to face away from the other and grumbles, “Just go to sleep. We’ll find out soon if that stupid ghost is real or not.”

_What the hell am I doing?_ _I can’t let him find out I like him. Things would just get awkward..._ Zoro closes his eye and tries to go back to sleep and forget about how close he was to the cook just now, and that if he tried, he could have easily just kissed the man then and there. He frowns and reminds himself that the cook would never feel the same way, and that he’d only ruin the warped friendship they seem to have. He couldn’t bare it if Sanji stopped talking to him - well fighting with him. It’s the only thing they have. If it wasn’t for the bickering and the arguing, he reckons that they would hardly ever speak to each other. As he drifts off to sleep he vaguely feels the mattress dip as the cook turns in the bed.

After staring at the marimo for a little longer, Sanji finally turns around and faces away from the other man. The blonde feels so confused. He’s never looked at Zoro for so long before and when their eyes met he felt strange. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, that he was caught doing something he shouldn’t be. And the look in Zoro’s eye, it was soft and attentive. There was also something else that Sanji couldn’t place, and he knows that something strange is going on here. This wasn’t the first time he’d caught the man staring at him this way.

Eyes slowly drifting shut, Sanji glances to the doorway, his mind vaguely registering a man standing there and staring at him. Thinking that it’s just his sleep deprived mind making it all up, he lets himself fall asleep, the strange man forgotten when he wakes early morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosan AU, One Piece / Scooby Doo crossover fic. In an attempt to not get involved with the Halloween celebrations this year, and to have a break from their job, the Strawhats' agree to stay in a secluded hotel for two weeks. However things go wrong when they let Luffy pick out where they are staying and they end up on another mystery case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the onepiecehalloweenfanfiction project 2014.
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

"Foood~!"

"Luffy! Wait!" Usopp sighs as he and Chopper rush off after their captain.

The shouts and the slam of a door wake Sanji from his sleep, and the sunlight shining in through the thin curtains has him groaning and squeezing his eyes shut. He's surprised he managed to sleep this long, he's normally awake before the others. Though he reckons after what happened last night it's understandable, and besides, he feels too comfy and warm to even move.

He frowns when he realises that even if he wants to move, he can't. His eyes snap open and he blushes lightly when he sees, that sometime during the night Zoro's arm had wrapped around him, pulling him flush against the marimo's chest, and that the man's leg had draped over his own.

Mentally, he panics, and tries to figure out how he can get out of Zoro's tight grip on him without the man waking up. Just as he's about to try and get out of bed, the green-haired man nuzzles against Sanji's neck and he can feel Zoro's lips lightly pressing on his pale skin as the swordsman inches closer in his sleep.

Sanji's face turns red and he bites his lip. A part of him, somewhere locked away in the back corner of his brain, is telling him that is completely fine, as he likes this weird thing which is happening, however his more rational side does not want to be anywhere near the man when he wakes up as he doesn't want to make things even more awkward between them. He's already feeling weird enough after he caught Zoro watching him again last night, and the short conversation they had before falling asleep.

Sanji takes a deep breath as he plans his method of attack; Step 1: fling the marimo's arm off of him and quickly jump out of bed. Step 2: swing his leg down hard on Zoro before he even realises what's going on. Yes, that's a good plan…. He takes another deep breath and thankfully his plan works smoothly.

"What the hell, cook?!"

"Get up shit-head. Or we'll miss breakfast." Sanji says, facing away from the swordsman as he rushes into the bathroom.

* * *

Zoro yawns as he sits up in bed, tired and annoyed. Bastard...He didn't have to kick me awake. He lightly rubs at his eye then gets up and puts on his clothes. When he goes to pick up his swords, the cook comes back out of the bathroom, and Zoro can't help but to subtly watch the man as he gets dressed.

Swords now securely placed at his side, Zoro follows Sanji as the blonde walks downstairs. After wandering around for a while on the main floor, they finally find the large dining room where breakfast is being served, the rest of their gang is already there and eating.

The dining room is large, and as the rest of the hotel, old fashioned. Chandeliers hang on the ceiling and a large dining table spans the width of the room, taking up most of the space. A white table cloth is draped over the table, and several flower decorations and fancy candles are placed on top. The room even has an old stone fireplace and a large grandfather clock.

Zoro sits down at the table, Sanji sitting opposite him, and he notices that everyone had seemed to migrate to the middle of the large table. He recognises the guests who joined them out in the hallway last night when the ghost turned up, including the strange man who is sitting next to Sanji. To his dislike, the dark-blue haired man seems to be inching closer to the cook, and he can see the man's eyes lingering on the blonde. Though he's not the only strange thing about this room. Zoro glances over the table and he is sure that there is something missing.

"Oi, where are the plates?"

"Plates?!"

Thanks to his quick reflexes, the swordsman manages to dodge in time as a plate is hurled, hitting the wall behind him instead of his head.

"If all plates disappeared from this world, it would be great." A woman says blankly as she stares at Zoro from across the room.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The woman is tall and slim with pale skin, and has her blonde hair in a short bob. She is wearing a short black evening gown and high heels with an orange fur boa wrapped around her neck.

"Yohohoho~! Zoro-San, this is Victoria Cindry. She works here as a cook and a waitress," Brook says, then whispers to the swordsman, "The 'P' word is somewhat of a taboo around here…"

Zoro furrows his brows in confusion then glares at the man he noticed before, who is now leaning over Sanji, with his hand on the cook's thigh as he reaches across the blonde for the salt on the table.

"Who is that man?" Zoro asks Brook.

"That's Trafalgar Law. I think he's staying on the same floor as you guys."

* * *

Sanji's eyes widen slightly when he feels a hand on his thigh and the man sitting next to him reaches over to get something on the table.

"Uh…?"

"Just needed the salt," The man says as he settles back into his seat."

"I would have gotten it for you, if you'd have asked…"

"I know."

"Right…"

Confused and feeling slightly uncomfortable, Sanji tries to ignore the man sitting next to him, as he eats his breakfast.

"The name's Law," the man says as he leans closer once again, elbow on the table and his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"Uh. I'm Sa-"

"I know who you are, Sanji Black."

"So you've heard of us then?"

"The Strawhats' are quite well known now. I've read the articles' on your recent cases, and may I just say the pictures don't do you justice."

Sanji frowns as he thinks about the pictures, "Ugh, pictures of me never turn out well, the camera must hate me."

"The gods must not then, seen as though you are much sexier than you look in those pictures. Some people would kill for your good looks," Law says with a smug and slightly lecherous grin.

Sanji blushes lightly and bites his lip as Law places his free hand back onto his thigh. He can sense someone glaring at him and it is then that he spots the man at the other side of Law. He remembers the red-haired man from last night, following Law back into one of the rooms after the ghostly disturbance.

"Trafalgar," the red head man growls, "leave the guy alone. He's not interested."

Law chuckles and slowly retracts his hand from Sanji's thigh then settles back into his seat. It is then that Law and Zoro's eyes meet for the first time. He notices the look of jealously and smirks smugly as he puts his arm behind Sanji's shoulder, resting it on the top of the blonde's chair.

Zoro abruptly gets out of his seat and makes his way out of the room without touching his breakfast. A lethal mixture of rage and envy clouds the swordsman's train of thought as he storms off to go to his and the cook's hotel room.

Sanji frowns when he watches Zoro walk out of the room. Fucking shit-head, he didn't even touch his food… He grabs some food, before Luffy can snatch it, and wraps it up in some napkins before rushing out to find Zoro. It's not ideal, but Cindry detests plates and he doesn't want to get on the wrong side of the lovely lady.

* * *

"What the hell is his problem?" Nami muses out loud as she watches Zoro storm out of the room.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, Sanji will be able to handle it," Robin says as she smiles and turns to the orange-haired women beside her.

Of course, Robin had observed the whole thing, and there's something suspicious about that Law. She doesn't trust him.

"You think so? They'll probably just end up breaking something."

"They'll be fine Nami-San. More importantly, this hotel has an unwanted guest, and something doesn't seem quite right about it. I suggest we all meet back at our rooms and devise a plan."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go and tell the other three idiots, and then we can head back to the rooms. Hopefully Zoro and Sanji will still be there by the time we've finished, that's if Zoro can even get there in the first place."

She watches as Nami gets up from her seat and walks over to Luffy, Usopp and Chopper who are further down the table. Robin takes a sip of her coffee and calls Brook over.

"Brook-San, does this place have a library?"

* * *

_Damn it. Where the hell is that shitty swordsman?_

Sanji had gotten to the room he's sharing with Zoro, to find that the marimo wasn't there, and so now, he's wandering around the hotel trying to find his idiotic nakama. The blonde man has already searched the third floor, and has made his way up to the next one. Either the shitty swordsman had decided to go somewhere else, or he had gotten lost. Sanji' has no doubt that it's the latter.

As he's about to make his way back to the staircase, Sanji is stopped by Trafalgar Law.

"Blackleg-Ya," the man smirks as he corners the cook between the wall and the stairwell banister."

"What are you doing here? Were you following me?"

"I wanted to ask you a question, in private."

Sanji's eyes widen slightly when Law steps closer and places his hands either side of him, effectively pinning him against the wall.

"I was wondering," the blue-haired man speaks lowly, "If you would like to join me in my room."

Law's hand wanders up Sanji's side and comes to rest gently on Sanji's neck. The cook blushes lightly and bites his lip, "W-what about that man you were with earlier? I saw him follow you into your room last night…"

The hand on his neck is now on his cheek, while Law's other hand has fallen to his waist, the man's fingers tugging lightly at his trousers as they slide through the belt loops.

"If you are referring to the red-head, his name is Eustass Kid. Eustass-Ya and I are in an, open relationship… So there's no need for you to worry about getting caught, if you were to take me up on my invitation. He'd probably even want to join us if that were to happen."

"N-no, I-I need to go…"

"Isn't there anyway at all in which I can convince you to join me back in my room, Blackleg-Ya?"

Sanji's eyes widen in shock when Law kisses his neck and he feels a hand palm at his crotch. Unable to move, due to shock, his grip on the food he is carrying, tightens. He bites back a moan as the hand on his crotch palms him harder, and he squeezes his eyes shut. For some strange reason his mind is telling him that he would prefer it if it was the marimo who was touching him this way, and his eyes snap open at the thought, pupils going wide when he notices Zoro standing behind them, glaring at Law as his hand is gripping the hilt of his swords.

"He said no," Zoro growls, "So back off before I cut your hands off."

Law smirks as he pulls away from Sanji, then heads for the staircase, glancing back to the cook before descending down the stairs, "You know where our room is if you change your mind, Blackleg-Ya."

"Oi cook, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I could have handled that myself." Sanji says as he pushes past Zoro, shoving the napkin of food at the swordsman's chest.

Zoro growls and follows after the cook, eating the food, as they head down to the third floor and make their way to their room, "Like hell you could."

"I was just about to deal with it before you showed up and butted in."

"You were just standing there and letting him grope you! What happened to the idiot cook who'd kick the shit out of any man who'd even just look at him funny!?"

"You look at me funny all the time and I don't kick you for that!" Sanji snaps as he turns to face Zoro.

Zoro's eye widens and they both blush at Sanji's outburst.

After awkwardly staring at each other, in the middle of the hallway, the blonde huffs and heads back to their room. Zoro silently follows after him and can't help but to think about what Sanji had just said. Shit, does he know I like him…?

As he catches up with the cook he sees Sanji tense as he opens the door to their room and get ready to attack.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing in our room?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosan AU, One Piece / Scooby Doo crossover fic. In an attempt to not get involved with the Halloween celebrations this year, and to have a break from their job, the Strawhats' agree to stay in a secluded hotel for two weeks. However things go wrong when they let Luffy pick out where they are staying and they end up on another mystery case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the onepiecehalloweenfanfiction project 2014.
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

“You look at me funny all the time and I don’t kick you for that!” Sanji snaps as he turns to face Zoro.

The blonde’s face heats up and he notices the swordsman’s doing the same. They share an awkward silence as they stare at each other in the middle of the hallway and Sanji huffs as he sharply turns away from the swordsman and stomps off to their room.

Though he can’t hear him he can tell that Zoro is following behind him slowly and he can’t help but be mad at the other man.

As he reaches their room, Sanji notices the crack in the door and warily pushes it open more. His body tenses and he gets ready to attack when he see a man in the middle of their trashed room, standing over his suitcase which is now on the bed.

“Oi, what the hell are you doing in our room?!”

Before he can even blink, Zoro has pushed past him into the room, slammed the man up against the back wall and is holding a sword to the strangers’ throat.

“Wait!! I didn’t do this! Please let me go, I’ll explain everything!”

Zoro glares at the man suspiciously but lets him go when Sanji tells him to, though he keeps his sword out and points it towards the stranger, “Who are you? What the hell did you do to our room?”

The man has long, blonde, wavy hair and is wearing a black ankle length coat, a white button-down shirt with two stylized crosses on it, basic blue slacks (that are tucked into his boots), a white belt with a chain, and basic black boots with criss-crossing straps on the front of them.

“My name’s Absalom and I work here. I was just doing my cleaning rounds when I found the room like this. I was only cleaning up. I don’t know what happened here, I swear.”

Sanji stares at the man and is pretty sure he’s seen him somewhere before, “Oi. Do I know you?”

“Huh? N-no, we’ve never met before...”

“Mina~ they’re back~!” Luffy grins as he runs into the room, “Where have you been? We’ve been waiting for you… Oi, what happened to your room?”

Absalom seems to look more panicky as the rest of the Strawhats’ gather at the doorway.

“Did you two fight again? There’s no way I’m paying for this.”

“Nami-Swan~!” Sanji swoons and he wiggles over to the door, “We didn’t fight~ we came back and found this man here~.”

“L-Like I said!” Absalom shouts nervously, getting their attention, “T-this wasn’t me…. I found the room like this when I came to change the bed sheets… Why don’t you guys go and I’ll have this room cleaned up for you by lunch,” he says as he pushes them out of the room and slams the door in their faces.

They stare blankly at the door before coming to their senses, “I don’t believe him, we shouldn’t trust him” Zoro says.

“Neither do I,” Sanji adds, “He better not crinkle up my shirts.”

“Really cook? That’s what you’re worried about, your stupid shirts?”

“Oi, those shirts were expensive!”

“Knock it off you two!” Nami scolds and hits them on their heads, “We don’t have time for this. We need to talk about this ghost and figure out what’s going on here. You can worry about your stuff later. You didn’t have anything that valuable worth stealing in there anyway.”

“Hai~ Nami-Swan~!” Sanji swoons as he follows the orange-haired beauty into her and Robin’s room.

Zoro rolls his eye and walks in after the blonde, followed by the others. He sits in the corner of the room by the window with his swords next to him, as the rest of the gang settle in the room.

“Right, as I said, we need to figure out what’s going on, and why this ghost is trying to scare people away,” Nami starts explaining and pulls out a map, “Robin managed to get a map of this hotel from brook, as well as a couple of copies of the master key sets for the rooms,” she takes the keys from robin and places them on the bed with the map.

“Did brook just give you master keys?” Usopp asks.

Robin smiles slyly as sits on the bed next to Nami and crosses her legs, “Of course not. I got them myself. He probably won’t even know they are missing.”

Luffy grins as he gets up and heads for the door, “Yosh~! Let’s go search the kitchen for clues~!”

Nami glares and pulls their captain back by his shirt, then explains their plan, pointing out the different sections of the map, “For now, Robin, Luffy, and I are going to check out the library. Usopp, you and chopper can search the rooms on the first floor, while Zoro and Sanji go and find anyone who works here and question them. I’ve seen hardly any staff since we’ve been here, which is strange for such a large hotel.”

“Nami-Swan, why do I always have to pair up with that shitty swordsman?”

Nami gives out a copy of the master keys to Usopp and Sanji, and then rolls up the map as she gets up from the bed, “I need to keep an eye on Luffy, so he’s coming with me and Robin. Usopp and Chopper are pretty capable of going by themselves, and I’d rather we didn’t wonder around in large groups or on our own. It would be too suspicious. This is how we always do things Sanji-Kun, you know that.”

“B-but…”

“Are you arguing with me?”

“N-no Nami-Swan~ I’ll happily go with the marimo if that is what you wish, my angel~”

She grins and heads for the door, dragging Luffy with her, “Good. We’ll see you at lunch. Brook said it will be at one. We’ll come back here afterwards and share any information we got.”

“Hai~!”

Sanji wiggles in his spot as he watches the ladies go with Luffy then sighs dramatically as he sits on the edge of the bed with a dopey grin on his face, “I wish I could go with the ladies~.”

“They’re probably sick of your swooning and thankful for the break.”

“What was that, marimo?”

“R-right… well we’re going, come on Chopper...” Usopp interrupts and leaves with Chopper before Zoro and Sanji can start fighting.

Sanji glares at the swordsman who still hasn’t moved from his spot in the corner and huffs as he gets up, “We better get going as well.”

“You go. I’m staying here and taking a nap.”

“Like hell you are, we’ve been given instructions from the lovely Nami-Swan so get the fuck up,” Sanji growls as he kicks at the marimo’s foot.

Zoro opens his eye and blushes as Sanji’s face is right in front of his as the man has crouched down and is glaring at him, “Fine, fine, I’m getting up, so back off…”

Sanji rolls his eyes and heads for the door as the swordsman gets up and secures his swords at his hip before following after the blonde.

They both head downstairs to the front desk and Sanji is disappointed to discover that Perona isn’t there this time. Sitting on the chair instead is a strange, larger, round man who is wearing a fishnet vest, purple leather pants, a large dark tie, long purple gloves, a pair of purple high-heeled boots, a violet feathery cape, and a doctor’s mask on under his chin. He is also wearing very small gold-rimmed sunglasses and has a small name tag on his vest which says Hogback.

“Where’s the beautiful lady who was here yesterday?”

“Fosfosfosfosfos~! She’s busy somewhere else, so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. What was it you needed?”

* * *

Lunch went by uneventful for the Strawhats’ and Sanji was grateful that Law didn’t turn up until they left to go back to Nami and Robin’s room. As he reached the rooms’ he decided to check and see if his had been cleaned up and was surprised to find that it was, though he was annoyed to find that his clothes had just been thrown back into his suitcase carelessly.

“That bastard, look at the state of my clothes,” Sanji growls as he empties his suitcase and starts folding his clothes up neatly and putting them back in.

“We haven’t got time for this, cook. The witch wants us to report to her.”

“Oi, don’t call Nami-Swan a witch!” he growls as he glares at Zoro, then folds another shirt before placing it back into his suitcase, “I just need to finish this, my shirts are already crumpled enough as it is, they’ll get worse if I leave them,” Sanji sighs as he looks over the rest of his clothes, “This place better have an iron and an ironing board.”

“They’ll be fine, shit-cook, come on,” Zoro says as he grabs Sanji’s wrist and drags him out of the room.

“Oi, Don’t just grab me like that!” Sanji blushes lightly as the swordsman doesn’t let go of his wrist and takes him into the girls’ room.  He’s slightly disappointed when Zoro eventually does let go of him, as he misses the warmth from the swordsman’s hand around his wrist, but he quickly shakes that thought away.

Zoro sits back in the corner again and Sanji opens the window as he lights up a cigarette, sighing contently as takes a drag and blows the smoke outside.

“Usopp, Chopper, did you find anything?” Nami asks.

“No just ordinary rooms, nothing weird or creepy.”

“We didn’t get anything useful either,” Zoro adds, “Though that Hogback at the desk this morning was slightly suspicious.”

“How so?”

“He wouldn’t give proper answers about the ghost, just kept changing the subject, that’s all Nami-Swan. However he did mention that it is only him, Perona, Absalom, Cindry, and someone called Moriah, who work here. The rest of the staff got scared off by the ghost.”

“Hmm, I see…We didn’t find much, just an old map of this place. This building was an old house and used to be much smaller before Brook came along and expanded on it to turn it into a hotel, and there used to only be three floors, not five. That’s why the rooms on the top two floors are set out differently. He didn’t touch the ones that were here before, just cleaned up the dust and expanded to add more rooms. Also, we can’t figure out what the initials for this room stand for, ‘MDTR’, other than that, we didn’t find anything.”

Sanji takes another drag of his cigarette and blows the smoke out of the window before stubbing it out on the windowsill and throwing it away, “Maybe there is nothing to find. The ghost could be real, and turned up because its house was disturbed?”

“Maybe you’re right Sanji-Kun…”

Sanji swoons and wiggles in his spot, “Nami-Swan thinks I’m right~!”

“Che, dumbass…”

The cook growls and kicks out at the swordsman, who quickly pulls out his sword, blocking the kick, before the blonde’s foot could connect to his side. They start fighting in the room and Usopp has to stop them before they break anything.

“Whether Sanji-Kun is right or not,” Nami speaks once everyone has settled down again, “the ghost mentioned treasure, and I’m not leaving here until we find it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosan AU, One Piece / Scooby Doo crossover fic. In an attempt to not get involved with the Halloween celebrations this year, and to have a break from their job, the Strawhats' agree to stay in a secluded hotel for two weeks. However things go wrong when they let Luffy pick out where they are staying and they end up on another mystery case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the onepiecehalloweenfanfiction project 2014.
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

“I know who he is!” Sanji grins triumphantly as he steps out of the bathroom after his shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, and with his hair still wet.

Zoro tries not to stare as droplets of water slide down the cook’s body before they drop to the floor, “What are you talking about, cook?”

“That Absalom, I know where I’ve seen him before. I remembered while I was in the shower.”

“Really, cook, in the shower?”

“Oi, shower time is my thinking time.”

“Thinking time? More like-“

“Shut up!”

“What I was-“

“Shut up!”

“I-“

“Shut up!”

Zoro grins and slowly parts his lips as if he’s about to speak.

“Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything that time,” the swordsman smirks as he meets the cook’s glare.

“That might be what you do, but I don’t…”

“Whatever you say, cook~.”

Sanji rolls his eyes and goes to grab his clothes, Zoro wishing that the towel wasn’t there as the blonde bends down with is back towards him, “As I was saying, I remember where I’ve seen Absalom before. He’s the creep who was staring at me as I went to sleep the first night we were here.”

“He what?!”

“Calm down idiot, he didn’t do anything else other than stare at me, though that was creepy enough…”

“I told you we shouldn’t trust him.”

“Yeah, and I told you I agreed with you…I’ll tell the others about it later, for now just hurry up and get dressed. If we don’t go for breakfast soon, there’ll be nothing left, especially with Luffy there,” Sanji says as he goes back into the bathroom and locks the door before changing.

It has almost been a week since they turned up at this hotel, and so far, there have been no more sightings of that strange ghost since the first night, and they haven’t been able to find anything useful to help them solve this mystery either. However, the strangest thing is that no one seems to be bothered or worried about this ghost that is threatening them, and Zoro wouldn’t be surprised if this was all one big hoax for the hotel to live up to its name about being one of the most haunted places. Either way, they can’t leave yet as they are booked to stay here for another week, and besides, Nami is still determined to find out more about the treasure more than anything.

Once again, as with every meal they’ve had here, Law is hitting on Sanji, but what annoys Zoro the most is that the cook is flirting back. When the blonde first started flirting back with Law, Kid would shoot him deadly glares and threaten him when they were alone, however, now the man doesn’t seem bothered by it at all. Sanji reckons it’s to do with the fact that Kid knows he isn’t going to sleep with law, he just finds it easier to play along instead of ignoring the other man, plus, he finds it slightly fun to wind up Zoro. The cook doesn’t know why that pleases him, or why Zoro seems bothered by it, but he isn’t going to pass up an opportunity to piss the swordsman off.

Sanji smirks as he leaves the table and heads back to his room, he and the other Strawhats’ had agreed that they would meet in Zoro and Sanji’s room this time to discuss what they are going to do about their ghostly situation.

The blonde sits down on the bed and isn’t surprised to find that Zoro has followed him up there.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“What are talking about, marimo?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Well I don’t know, almighty moss, please, do tell,” Sanji grins smugly as he sprawls back onto the duvet.

Zoro grips the cook’s shirt and yanks him back to sitting up on the bed, their faces inches apart, “Why are you flirting back with that bastard?”

“Oh, you mean, Law~?”

“Yes him! Don’t tell me you like him?”

“Then I won’t tell you~,” Sanji smirks and bites his lip as he glances to Zoro’s lips for a quick second before focussing back on the marimo’s eye.

“Do you like him or not?”

“I don’t see why that is any of your business.”

“Well it is my business!”

“Why?”

“Because I……I…,” Zoro’s cheeks flush slightly and he bites his lip, glancing to the floor as he lets go of the blonde and takes a step back from the bed.

“Because you what, marimo?”

“Nothing… Doesn’t matter…”

The cook sighs and looks down as he fixes his shirt, “If you must know, I don’t like him like that.”

He glances back up to Zoro, though the swordsman still won’t look at him and an uncomfortable silence filled with crushing tension surrounds them. The silence is only interrupted when Luffy bounds into the room, followed by the rest of the gang, and the tension evaporates, though Sanji can tell that Robin seems to be a bit suspicious about what happened between him and Zoro before they turned up.

“Right, we’re going to have to search this place again, make sure we didn’t miss anything,” Nami says as she takes out her map of the hotel, “Robin wants to check the library again so Luffy and I will go with her…Chopper and Usopp, you check out the rooms on this floor… And Zoro and Sanji, you two can the check the top two floors.”

 Everyone nods and murmurs in agreement before heading to their allotted places.

* * *

Usopp follows behind Chopper, who’s in his walk point and is sniffing the floor as they go along the corridor.

“What can you smell Chopper?”

“Hmm…. I’m not sure…But it’s coming from in there,” the reindeer says as he nudges at a door.

Usopp takes out his copy of the master keys set and looks for the right one. After finding the right key, he manages to open the door and they step inside. Chopper sniffs out the smell as Usopp looks around the room. The room is a large bedroom which has a king sized bed and old wooden furnishings. There is also a large bookcase filled with worn out books, and there is a chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

“This must be one of the luxury suites. It’s double the size of our room,” Usopp says as he joins Chopper at the bookshelf, “What is it Chopper?”

“The smell seems to be coming from here.”

Usopp and Chopper start searching the bookshelf, checking out the books and seeing if there is anything hidden behind them. They jump when a loud bang and click comes from behind the bookshelf and it moves by itself. It slides to the left, revealing a large, dark tunnel.

“A secret passageway…I wonder where it leads to…”

“I don’t think we should go in there… I-it looks scary… and dark…C-Chopper?”

“But that weird smell is definitely coming from down here. I need to find out what it is.”

Usopp sighs and quickly glances around before using the torch on his phone and following after his nakama. They come to a spiral, stone staircase and start heading down. Once they reach the bottom, there are several different tunnel openings around them in a circle. They decide to take the one to their right, from the view of getting off the bottom step, and as they head deeper down into the tunnel, Usopp notices a thick fog that has started to appear at their feet, and they hear an echo of a loud, deep laugh.

“Zehahahaha!”

The ghost of a large middle-aged man, that they had seen the first night they were here, appears in front of them. He has a large hairy chest and has long, thick, curly black hair which falls down to the back of his neck and is kept in place by a black bandana. He also has a small scruffy black beard. The ghost is in an open buttoned white shirt with rolled up sleeves, green trousers with black line patterns, a yellow sash around his waist and classic black swashbuckler boots complete with large bronze buckles.

Usopp and Chopper scream, frozen in fear as the ghost pulls out a sword. Their eyes widen and they quickly dodge as the ghost makes a swing for them. It chases them back down the tunnel, and manages to scratch Usopp on his hip with his sword. They frantically run as they try to shake off the ghost and up the stone stairs. Once they get back to the room, they rush to push the bookshelf closed and sigh in relief as they sit in front of it and try to catch their breath, Usopp wincing slightly in pain as he clutches his hip and presses on his cut to stop it from bleeding.

* * *

“I’m so bored~ and hungry~,” Luffy whines with his face squished down on the table in the large library.

Nami rolls her eyes and ignores him as she looks through some of the books from one of the many bookshelves.

“Nami, come and have a look at this. I think I’ve found our ghost.”

She puts her collected books down then walks across the room and over to Robin. In the book that Robin has open in her hands is an old black and white picture. The picture is of a group of men, and in the middle of them all is a large man resembling the ghost which is haunting the hotel.

“Yeah that’s him,” Nami grins, “Who is he?”

Robin flicks through the book and shows Nami what she has found, “our ghost is a man called Marshall D. Teach, otherwise known as Blackbeard.”

“Blackbeard? I’m sure I’ve heard of him…”

“You most probably have. I’ve read all about him, but there has never been a publicly known picture of him so I’ve never known what he looked like until now. He is famously known as a criminal from the early 1900’s. The man was a merciless killer and hungry for power. He worked in the illegal drugs and weaponry trade and was mostly known for his reckless nature. He was also a pirate and found a lot of treasure.”

“Hmm, and he was never caught?”

“No, people knew of him but they could never catch him. He and his crew moved around, this hotel, which used to be a house, must have been his last base.”

“So how did he die?”

“Well there have been many reports from alleged ex-crew members, and rumours, but the story which is believed to be true is…,” Robin explains as she flicks back through the book and finds the picture she showed Nami earlier, “that his crew here, were sick of Blackbeard and the way he treated them. It was said that he also never shared his treasure with his crew, and always kept it hidden from them. Eventually they snapped and rebelled against him, murdering him in his bedroom. The crew then searched the house but could never find the treasure.”

“So it could still be here in this house, if they never found it?”

“Possibly…”

“Nami grins and takes out her maps of the hotel, old and new, “then I’m going to be the one to find it.”

“Eh~, we’re going on a treasure hunt~!” Luffy beams as he rushes over to them, now actually interested in what’s going on.

“Yep, treasure hunt,” Nami grins, just as excited as Luffy.

Robin chuckles as she puts the book she is holding back on the bookshelf and joins them in looking at the maps.

“Hey, wait a second, Marshall D. Teach?” Nami ponders out loud and points to a section, which is on the middle of the third floor - though back then on the old map it was the top floor -, “If that was his name, then could these initials that we couldn’t figure out before, ‘MDTR’, stand for Marshall D. Teach’s Room?”

“Yes, that looks about right. We should go and check it out after we meet back up with the others.”

Luffy grins as he looks at the map, “Maybe Usopp and Chopper have already seen it. They were searching the rooms on the third floor, right?”

* * *

Sanji sighs as he and Zoro walk along the corridor on the fifth floor; they’d been in and out all of the rooms on the fourth, and most of the rooms on the fifth.

“How many rooms are left?” Zoro asks.

“How the hell should I know? These bloody hallways seem never ending.”

The bang of a door slamming shut startles them and they peek around the corner to find Absalom and Perona, pushing around a cart of cleaning products.

“As I’ve already said, I’m not doing it anymore! I don’t want to be involved any longer, and neither does Cindry!”

“B-but, boss will…!”

“I don’t care what boss says or does, he’s not cute!” Perona screeches, “Now hurry up and get in that room while I clean this one, I want to finish and go for lunch already,” the pink haired woman pushes Absalom into one of the rooms before going into another.

Sanji and Zoro stare blankly at the now empty hallway then glance to each other.

“What shall we do now, cook?”

“…Well we can’t search those rooms, if they hear or see us they’ll know we’ve been snooping around. Let’s just head back to our room and tell the others… this information might be important.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosan AU, One Piece / Scooby Doo crossover fic. In an attempt to not get involved with the Halloween celebrations this year, and to have a break from their job, the Strawhats' agree to stay in a secluded hotel for two weeks. However things go wrong when they let Luffy pick out where they are staying and they end up on another mystery case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the onepiecehalloweenfanfiction project 2014.
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

“A secret passageway,” Robin muses.

Once the Strawhats had gotten back to Nami and Robin’s room, they had discussed the clues that they had found. Nami had told the others that they had figured out the name of the ghost, Sanji had mentioned the fight he and Zoro saw between Perona and Absalom, and Usopp had informed the others of the secret passage way that coincidentally turned out to be in Blackbeard’s old room.

“Yes, but that’s not the point!” Usopp screeches, “He attacked me, see,” he says as he lifts up the side of his shirt and shows the gang his bandaged hip, a small stain of blood visible, “Blackbeard attacked me with a sword, a real one. He was trying to kill me! He could have killed me! The cut is so deep a-”

“It was only a scratch-” Chopper corrects him.

“And it was so scary~ He came at with his sword but as we were running I grabbed the second sword that was attached to his hip and fought back!”

“Sugoi Usopp~,” Luffy beams, Chopper in awe beside him.

“Heh, that’s right! I duelled with the ghost and landed a hit or two, but we had to retreat, poor Chopper’s life was in danger. Blackbeard stabbed me deeply on my side as my back was turned, and once we got to safety I realised that I was losing a lot of blood. I had to act fast-”

“Eh?!” Chopper yells, “How much blood did you lose?! Did you faint?!”

“Chopper, you know he didn’t lose a lot of blood, you were there, remember?” Sanji says.

“Eh? Oh yeah….”

“Whoever this Blackbeard is I’m going to beat him up!” Luffy interrupts, “No one hurts my nakama!”

“So what do we do now?” Nami asks.

“First, I suggest we go and check out the tunnels.”

“R-Robin, we can’t go back,” Usopp says, his knees knocking together, “What if Blackbeard is still down there?”

“We’ll be fine. Besides, the tunnels might lead us to the treasure.”

“Treasure~?” Nami beams as she jumps up and heads for the door, “Come on gang, let’s all go~.”

Usopp and Chopper sigh as they all follow after Nami to Blackbeard’s old room, they show how to open the secret passage way and the Strawhats head down the spiral staircase.

“Wow, there are a lot of tunnels down here.” Nami says, “I wonder which one leads to the treasure?”

Before they can decide on where to go, the ghost of Blackbeard appears in a cloud of smoke.

“Quick gang, split up! He can’t chase us all!” Nami shouts as Chopper and Usopp bolt back up the staircase while the others instinctively divide into their usual groups and run down one of the tunnels.

Robin shouts for Nami and Luffy to stop running when she realises that the ghost has gone up the stairs after Chopper and Usopp, and notes that the ghost wasn’t carrying any swords this time.

“Shishishishi, Blackbeard has some funny footprints, come look~.”

Nami furrows her brow in confusion and heads over to Luffy who had walked back over to the staircase, “Eh? Ghosts aren’t supposed to have footprints.”

Robin hums in agreement with Nami, and looks over the shoe marks made of mud on the floor, “Well they definitely don’t belong to any of us, we haven’t been in any mud, so they must be the ghost’s.”

“Do you think they’ll be ok?”

Robin glances to Nami who is biting her lip and looking up the staircase.

“They’ll be fine, Nami,” Luffy grins, “they can handle it.”

* * *

Usopp and Chopper scream as they run down the corridor on the third floor, the ghost of Blackbeard laughing as he chases after them.

“How are we going to lose him this time?! Usopp?!” Chopper wails.

“I don’t know, just keep running!!”

They pant heavily as they run down corridor after corridor, Blackbeard still hot on their trail, and they realise that they have been going in circles around the whole floor, “This isn’t working! We need to hide!”

Chopper agrees as they turn around the corner, then they quickly get into one of the rooms and slam the door shut.

They sigh and slump down to the floor when they hear the Ghost go past and its laughter fade as it gets further away.

“What the hell are you two doing in our room?!”

“Eeeek!! Usopp blushes and his eyes widen as they both jump up from the floor. Kid and Law are on the bed fully naked and they quickly cover themselves up using the bed sheets, “S-S-Sorry! We were being chased!”

Kid growls as he glares at them, “Then what the hell are you still doing in here?! Can’t you see we’re busy?!”

“O-of course! S-Sorry!” Usopp flings open the door and slams it shut behind them, “I think the ghost has gone…..”

* * *

Sanji sighs in relief as he and Zoro finally stop running, and he leans against the tunnel wall, “I think we should be fine now.”

Zoro nods in agreement and shines the torch light on his phone further down the tunnel, “Shall we keep going?”

“Yeah, might aS WELL!!” Sanji screams as a spider crawls onto his hand and he shakes it off as he jumps into Zoro’s arms and clings onto the swordsman, “Where is it!? Where is it!?”

Zoro’s stunned as he holds Sanji, the blonde man cowering with his arms locked tight around Zoro’s neck as he looks around them frantically, “What the hell, shit-cook?”

“I uh…I…just….” Sanji blushes when he realises what he’d just done and quickly gets down off of Zoro and clears his throat as he looks away and pats down his suit jacket, “Nothing marimo, just saw a spider…” he says, putting on a deeper voice than normal, as he walks ahead down the tunnel.

Sanji’s growls and clenches his fists by his sides as he turns around at hearing Zoro’s laughter echo behind him.

“Ahhaha! A spider, seriously?” Zoro grins and laughs more at seeing the annoyed expression on the cook’s face, Sanji’s cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“Yes a spider, okay?!” I hate those things!” Sanji shivers as he thinks of the spider that was just crawling on his hand.

“S-sorry,” the swordsman says as he tries to stop himself from laughing, “I-I shouldn’t be laughing~ bahahaha~!”

“Oh just shut up!” Sanji growls and kicks out at Zoro. The green haired man’s laughter dies down slowly as he keeps blocking the cook’s kicks, with his sword.

“I’m sorry ok. I’ve never seen you react like that to anything.”

“So you laugh about it?!”

“I know I know, but I’ve said I’m sorry. But all that for a spider,” Zoro chuckles, “If I’d have known you’d have reacted like that, then I would have-“

“What marimo!? What would you have done?” Sanji asks as he stares at him with a deadly look in his visible eye.

“N-nothing….”

He hears the blonde sigh and Zoro smirks as he watches the cook walk ahead of him, and he uses the torch on his phone to guide the way. However he mostly shines it on Sanji’s ass so he can stare at it as he follows behind him. Though the idiot blonde was scared, the swordsman found it was kind of nice having the cook cling onto him, but he’d prefer it if Sanji was clinging onto him for a completely different reason….

As they continue walking they eventually see a light and go towards it. Once they get closer they look in confusion when all there is at the end of the tunnel is a large stone fireplace with a mirror hanging above it. However, as they reach it they realise that it is a two-way mirror and that it allows them to see into the dining room.

“Huh, this tunnel leads to the dinning room. How do we get out?” Sanji says as he stands on the fireplace and feels around on the walls for some kind of secret button.

He yelps as it suddenly turns around and he ends up on the other side of the wall. A few seconds later it moves again and Zoro steps off of the fireplace as it stops.

“How did -“

“The candle, it was a lever,” the swordsman explains.

“Why are you in here? Lunch isn’t ready yet.”

Sanji swoons when he turns around at the lady’s voice and wiggles over to Cindry, then places a soft kiss onto the back of her hand, “Apologies my sweet Cindry-Chwan~, we will leave now, though I will be happy to help in the kitchen if you need any assistance~.”

Zoro scoffs and rolls his eye at the blonde’s behaviour as he folds his arms and glances away.

“No need. Come back at the appropriate time, “Cindry says blankly as she heads back into the kitchen, leaving them in the dining room.

Sanji follows after Cindry and the swordsman has to drag the flirtatious cook out of the kitchen, and much to Sanji’s misfortune, they end up in a hallway they haven’t been in before, not a thing seems familiar. _Ugh, this is my own fault for letting that idiot drag me out of the room…._

“Oi, where are you going?”

“To try and find the way back to our rooms of course. Are you coming or what, marimo?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

Sanji sighs as he walks down more unfamiliar, endless corridors, with Zoro following behind him. They stop when they hear a loud laugh.

“Kishishishishi~!”

Following the sound they find a door which is slightly open and peek through the gap. The sign on the door tells them that this room is the manager’s office, and inside, Brook is talking to a large, tall man who is lounging back in Brook’s swivel chair at his desk.

The strange man has red hair, and pointy ears and teeth. He is wearing a black coat and gloves, bright orange pants that have pale window shapes imprinted on them, a fishnet shirt, a cravat, and has a blue crucifix around his neck.

“Those kids are snooping around your hotel, Brook. You really should get rid of them.”

“There is no need to, Moriah-San. They are only here for a few more days and they won’t find anything, there is nothing to worry about.”

“Hmm…” Moriah ponders as he shifts in the chair and places his feet up on Brook’s desk in front of him, “As long as they don’t get in my way, then **they** will have nothing to worry about. Kishishishishi~!”

* * *

“Someone’s been digging~! Can we dig too~?!”

“Luffy, stop shouting!” Nami scolds, and sighs as she and Robin catch up to their captain who had ran further ahead into the tunnel.

Looking around, parts of the tunnel walls have seemed to have been dug out, while other parts look like they could have only been made by explosives. Robin walks further down the tunnel, and, proving her assumptions correct, she finds a few containers, some which are empty, and others which are filled with explosives.

“These explosives must have been what Chopper could smell….Whoever is doing this is obviously after the treasure.”

“Well they are not getting their hands on it, because I’m going to find it first,” Nami grins as she looks around and over the tunnel walls.

They decide to keep moving for now and a few minutes later they come to the end of the tunnel. The one in which they had walked down, ended up being a secret shortcut to the library, and they find themselves walking out from behind one of the large bookshelves.

“Do you think the others have gotten back to our rooms yet?”

“They should be there by now, unless they’ve been captured by the ghost and are being tortured as we speak.” 

“Robin!” Nami squeaks and Robin chuckles as she leads them back to their hotel rooms.

* * *

After swapping information, the Strawhats head into the dining room for lunch. This time, all of the hotel’s staff is there: Perona, Cindry, Absalom, Brook, Hogback, and even Moriah. Throughout the whole meal, the gang had each caught at least one of the staff members looking at them suspiciously, and Sanji had to hold Zoro back from starting a fight in the dining room, especially when Law tried to feel Sanji up, wherever he could.

Sanji was the first to finish his meal and excuse himself from the dining room. Once again, he was unsurprised to find that Zoro had followed him back to their room.

Zoro closes the hotel room door behind them, and Sanji sighs as he turns around to face the swordsman, “You seriously need to stop following me all the time. If you’re worried about getting lost, just stick around someone el-”

Sanji’s eyes widen when Zoro yanks him closer by his tie, and the swordsman presses his lips roughly to Sanji’s own. Although he should have been able to figure this out by now, for the cook, this was all still completely unexpected.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosan AU, One Piece / Scooby Doo crossover fic. In an attempt to not get involved with the Halloween celebrations this year, and to have a break from their job, the Strawhats' agree to stay in a secluded hotel for two weeks. However things go wrong when they let Luffy pick out where they are staying and they end up on another mystery case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the onepiecehalloweenfanfiction project 2014.
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

Sanji’s eyes widen when Zoro pulls him in for a kiss, and he quickly pushes himself away from the swordsman.

_Zoro just kissed me?!....._

“W-What are you doing?”

Zoro sighs as he squeezes his eye shut. _I have to tell him. I can’t keep running away from this…._ “I…I….Uh…” _Shit, this is harder than I thought it would be…._

Sanji watches as Zoro gets more flustered and stumbles with his words. He’s never seen the swordsman like this before. He’s never been kissed by Zoro before either…

“You like me, don’t you? I should have realised it sooner….”

“I don’t like you, shit cook.”

“What? But you just kissed me….”

“I know, I just mean… I don’t like you, Sanji…I love you ….”

Sanji’s eyes widen at the confession and he’s looks at the swordsman sceptically, “Y-you love me?”

“Yeah, I do. Have done for a really long time now…”

He looks into Zoro’s eye and his heartbeat speeds up as the swordsman slowly closes the gap between, and kisses him softly. Sanji lets his eyes falls shut and allows the swordsman’s warm tongue into his mouth. A few seconds ago, the blonde’s thoughts were going a mile a minute, but now, all of that has stopped, and the only thought on his mind is the way that Zoro is kissing him right now, and how the swordsman’s warm hands slowly slide down his back and gently rest on his hips.

Sanji moans as Zoro’s tongue rubs the roof of his mouth, and he lightly grips on Zoro’s hair as he deepens the kiss. After a few seconds they pull away for air, and Sanji pants softly as looks into the swordsman’s eye, “Shit, Zoro, I think I love you too…”

* * *

The Strawhats have gathered in Zoro and Sanji’s room to discuss their next move, though Sanji can’t concentrate on what is being said as Zoro’s confession, and their kiss is all he can think about. Leaning back on the windowsill, Sanji is lost in thought, and is only brought out of his daze when Nami asks him a question.

“I’m sorry Nami-Swan, what did you say?”

“I was asking if you had any suspicions on who the fake Ghost is." 

“Oh right…”

“Are you ok Sanji-Kun?”

“Hmm? Yeah I’m fine.”

“Okay… well as I’ve said, I think the ghost might be Absalom. Why else would he be arguing with Perona about going back on their deal unless he was getting her involved with trying to run us out?”

“Yeah, but they were talking about a master, maybe they were just referring to Brook about a job he was making them do?” Usopp adds.

“I think the ghost is Law. I don’t trust him.”

Sanji rolls his eyes at the swordsman, “Stop trying to pin it on Law. You only hate him because the first morning we were here he tried to-.” The cook bites his lip as he stops himself from saying anything else.

“What did he do, Sanji?”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Robin-Chwan~.”

Robin looks at him suspiciously then glances to them all as she speaks, “Well, it doesn’t really matter right now who we think the fake ghost may be. What really matters is catching them before they do any serious harm. We need a trap.”

* * *

“Ok, everybody ready?”

“No~!” Usopp and Chopper whine as they head for the dining room door, “Why do we have to be the bait?”

“The ghost always chases you, so you’re our best bet in luring him in here,” Robin says as she stands by the light switch, “Do I need to go over the plan again?”

“Yes please, Robin-Chwan~. I love hearing you talk~,” Sanji swoons as he holds onto a long piece of rope.

Robin smiles at the cook’s swooning then looks around the dining room as she goes over the plan once more to the rest of the gang who are already in their places, “Ok, so, Usopp and Chopper are going to leave the room and try and find Blackbeard’s ghost. Once we hear their screams of terror, I will turn off the lights while they get the ghost to chase them in here. Then, they will climb over the table and lure the ghost under the chandelier. Just as Blackbeard gets into the right position I will turn the lights back on a signal for the rest of you to let go of the ropes which we have used to keep the chandelier in place on the ceiling. If we get the timing right, it should drop down and capture the ghost, that’s when we use the rope again to tie them up and make sure they can’t escape. Any questions…? Good.”

“This is cruel...We’re always the bait.” Chopper whines cutely as he and Usopp slowly make their way out of the room.

The pair treads down the corridor unsteadily, constantly looking for Blackbeard’s ghost, though it’s really the last thing they want to do right now. A hauntingly horrifying laughter fills the corridor, only getting louder as Usopp and Chopper walk downstairs to follow the sound. As they turn down another corridor, the ghost of Blackbeard jumps out at them. Both Chopper and Usopp are frozen with fear before releasing a loud terrifying scream of horror, “KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! B-B-BLACKBEARD!!!!!!”

Usopp quickly picks up the terrified reindeer before taking off in a sprint. Blackbeard’s ghost chases them as they lead him to the dining room. As soon as the door is slammed open, they guide the ghost under the chandelier and Roblin flicks on the lights as cue. The rest of the crew instantly let go of the rope, causing the chandelier to fall. However it misses Blackbeard and Usopp gets tangled up in the ropes as he falls to floor in front of the ghost.

“Eeeeek!” Usopp quickly scrambles up off of the floor, untangling himself from the rope, but it gets caught in his belt as he runs away from the ghost. Blackbeard runs after him, while the rest of the crew try to get his attention away from Usopp, “Guys! Do something!!” Usopp screeches as he cowers behind the curtains. The ghost chases after him still and they run around in circles in the red silk curtains. As if by luck, the rope that is attached to Usopp’s belt has now wrapped tightly around the ghost, keeping him in place, and Sanji quickly rushes over to tie the ends of the rope, after detaching it from Usopp, so that Blackbeard can’t escape.

“What’s all this screaming about down here? Ah! My chandelier!” Brook cries as he walks into the dining room and sees one of the expensive chandeliers smashed to pieces on the dining table.

The hotel manager’s eyes widen when he sees Blackbeard tied up by rope and one of the curtains on the other side of the room, “Eeeek! The ghost!!”

“No need to shout, Brook-San, Blackbeard has been captured,” Robin reassures as she walks over to the captured ghost.

Police sirens are heard and it’s not long before Officer Smoker and Officer Tashigi find them in the dining room, “This better not be some kind of prank aga- oh, it’s you guys…” Smoker grumbles when he spots the Strawhats who are gathered in the room.

“Shishishi~! Smoker!” Luffy cheers when he sees Smoker and instantly attacks him with a hug. The officer frowns and tries to pry Luffy off of him.

“What are you guys doing here?” Usopp asks.

“I called them before we put the trap together. As I expected, they got here just in time.”

“Robin-Chwan’s~ so amazing~” Sanji swoons as he wriggles around Robin.

Robin smiles and stands in front of the ghost, “It’s time to unmask our ghost.”

“No need to,” Nami boasts, “I know exactly who it is. The ghost is actually, Absalom.”

“Ah, but I’m right here…” Absalom says he steps out from behind Brook.

“Then it must be….Hogback…”

“Fosfosfosfosfos~! Nope, I’m here too.”

Robin chuckles and gently places her hand on Nami’s shoulder, “here, let me explain. Smoker, you’ll need to handcuff those two before they get away.”

The officer looks at Robin in confusion but quickly does as she says, and handcuffs Absalom and Hogback.

“Ehh?! Absalom shrieks,” B-but, we’re obviously not the ghost! The ghost is over there!”

Robin ignores them as she starts to explain what is going on, “From the start it was obvious that the ghost is fake, there has always been smoke around it to distract whoever it appears in front of, in order to hide the fact that Blackbeard was actually running after them, and not floating. From the clues we found in the library and the secret tunnels which are hidden in this hotel, it is evident that whoever is behind this, is after the treasure that Blackbeard allegedly hid from his crew, before they murdered him. They ran out of places to look for the treasure, and so tried to see if it had been buried in the walls, by using explosives in the walls of the secret tunnels.”

“Eh? So that must be what I could smell.”

“That’s correct Chopper,” Robin smiles, “Now, everyone has been suspicious from the start, and I eventually realised, that there has been more than one fake ghost. With each encounter, I noticed that the ghost’s height kept changing. Another give away to the multiple ghosts, was that the one who attacked Usopp had a sword, while the others, didn’t-”

“Yeah!” Luffy shouts, “Which one of you stabbed my nakama?!”

“Eh?! But none of us have swords!”

“-And after Sanji and Zoro told us about the fight between Absalom and Perona,” Robin continues, “It became clear that they were obviously involved.”

“So, we need to take this Perona person too?” Smoker muses.

“Eh?! No way!! I took Cindry and I out of the deal!” Perona’s eyes widen when she realises what she had just confessed, “W-wait! Please don’t take me! Those jail uniforms aren’t cute...! I only agreed to look for the treasure. We were going to split it. As soon as I knew about their stupid plan to pretend to be a ghost and scare everyone off, I didn’t want to be involved anymore, and neither did Cindry, so I got us out of it.”

“There’s no need to take you or the other one,” Smoker states, “Unless you harmed any of your guests?”

Perona shakes her head, and the officer puts his extra handcuffs back on his belt.

“If I may continue,” Robin says as she stands beside the ghost who is still tied up, “As Perona said, along with Absalom, they had made a deal together that they would find the treasure, chase Brook out, and run the hotel for themselves. Hogback was also involved in dressing up as Blackbeard, and so was…” Robin digs her fingernails into the ghost’s neck and pulls off the mask, “their master, Moriah.”

“Kishishishishi~, and we would have gotten away with too, if it wasn’t for you meddling kids and your troublesome reindeer.”

“Right, let’s get these crooks off to the station. I’ll take these two, and Tashigi, you cuff Moriah and bring him to the car.”

“Hai, Smoker-San!”

* * *

A few minutes later, Smoker and Tashigi drive off with Absalom, Hogback, and Moriah in the back of their police car as the Strawhats’ and Brook watch from the driveway.

“Well, the Merry is packed, we better get going,” Usopp says as he finishes loading their luggage into their van.”

“Are you sure you guys don’t want to stay? You still have a few more nights booked.”

“Yeah, we’re sure Brook-San. It would be nice to get back to our own beds, though I reckon one of them will be empty for a while longer,” Robin smiles knowingly as she glances to Zoro and Sanji, who blush at what she is implying, before getting into the van.

“Ah, I see. But Nami-San, you know I can’t refund your money for the last few nights, right?”

“Yeah,” Nami mumbles, “I don’t care though. I’m too tired of this place and we didn’t find any treasure.”

Brook chuckles and waves them goodbye, along with Perona and Cindry who just watch, as the Strawhats drive off in the van.

A rumble of thunder drowns out the loud, deep laugh that is coming from the roof on the top of the hotel. Sitting on the edge of the roof is the ghost of Blackbeard, chuckling with his treasure chest on his lap, and a sword  as he watches the Strawhat’s and the ex-hotel staff leave, “Serves them right for pretending to be me and trying to steal my treasure,” Blackbeard laughs again as he disappears in a blink of an eye.

It seems that ghosts may just be real after all.


End file.
